


sage

by naktoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, also rated mostly for language and kisses and wonho being gross, and now im dead, honestly idk what this is i had an idea and i was like BICH HOLD ON, i call this one the Cat Fucker Fest, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventful times in the life of Chae Hyungwon the spellcrafter and his shitty familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sage

**Author's Note:**

> me: ignores mounds of WIPs and homework and instead does this for some reason  
> i dont have much to say abt this idk. i like this a lot and i might write more of it later. that's what i say about everything i write tho so. you know  
> as always, kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope you enjoy!!

Hyungwon wakes up with a face full of cat butt.

“Get your ass out of my face,” Hyungwon complains, pushing Wonho away. Wonho, in his cat form, obviously cannot reply, but he does rather pointedly pat Hyungwon’s hand with his tail. “Asshole.” Hyungwon puts his pillow over his head, groaning. “God, the fucking light. Wonho, go close the curtains.”

A few moment’s pause, and the new dip in the bed tells Hyungwon that Wonho has taken the opportunity to shift forms. “No can do, did you forget that you have a morning class to teach?”

“Oh god, fuck off. Don’t remind me.”

Wonho wiggles his way under the pillow, nose pressed up against Hyungwon’s. His golden eyes glow slightly even in the relative darkness. “Come on, your students love you.”

“They only come to my class because they want to pet you,” Hyungwon whines, and Wonho grins.

“Hey, they’re probably still learning something. It’s not my fault that, even as a cat, I’m still more attractive than you.”

“I swear to fucking God-”

Sensing the impending storm, Wonho jumps up, and Hyungwon chucks the pillow in his general direction. Wonho’s laughter rings through the house as he exits the bedroom, and despite his mostly-joking anger, Hyungwon still smiles.

But, sadly, Wonho is right. Hyungwon does have a class to teach, at the local magic academy, where he teaches spellcraft. Today it’s about healing spells, which is a very broad subject, and Hyungwon knows he’ll end up rambling far longer than his two hour class allows. So, he sits up, looking through bleary eyes around his room and momentarily contemplating what to wear.

He apparently sits there too long, because Wonho appears, now dressed and holding two mugs of coffee. Hyungwon groans in a vague thanks when Wonho hands him one and Wonho smiles, sitting cross-legged in front of Hyungwon.

“If you didn’t stay up so late watching dramas, you wouldn’t be so tired.” Wonho chides softly, patting Hyungwon’s knee. Hyungwon curls his lip up in distaste. “Come on, you need to get dressed. It’s already almost eight, your class is at nine thirty.”

“Oh, shit.” Hyungwon mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “God, where would I be without you.”

“Still asleep,” Wonho says, standing and offering a hand. “That’s what I’m here for. I know many witches and sorcerers who would be complete messes without their familiars, I think you may be one of them.”

“You self absorbed asshole,” Hyungwon complains, but he smiles softly to let Wonho know it’s a joke. He takes Wonho’s hand and Wonho pulls him upright, careful not to jostle the coffee in Hyungwon’s hand.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Wonho says, turning to leave. Hyungwon takes a long drink of his coffee before he even thinks about moving.

Wonho normally stays in his cat form when he comes with Hyungwon to the academy, but today he doesn’t, snuggled into a warm coat and holding Hyungwon’s hand tight as they walk down the street.

Even though Hyungwon has seen far worse out of people with familiars, all manner of absolutely disgusting affection, his cheeks still color. When Hyungwon shoots Wonho a look of _are you serious please let go of my hand_ , Wonho walks closer and puts his arm around Hyungwon’s waist.

“You’re the fucking worst,” Hyungwon whines, turning to momentarily bury his face in Wonho’s shoulder. He feels more than hears Wonho’s laugh.

Despite being a significantly larger size than usual, Wonho still sits on Hyungwon’s desk. Hyungwon hears scattered murmurs throughout those already sitting in the classroom, and it occurs to him that the majority of them have probably not seen what Wonho looks like when human. He makes it a point to kiss Wonho’s cheek in passing, earlier embarrassment be damned. Wonho is Hyungwon’s familiar, and therefore _his_. It’s important that people know.

Hyungwon sets about unpacking his teaching supplies, giving the room a cursory glance, then looking at the clock. “Well, it’s five minutes til class time.” Hyungwon says, loud enough that everyone can hear him. “I suppose our darling Song Gunhee is not joining us again today.”

A hand goes up, and Hyungwon sees that it belongs to Gunhee’s best friend, Jooheon. Hyungwon raises his eyebrows to prompt him to speak. “Yes, sir. He was up all night fucking bitches.”

“Well, you need to tell him to keep his bitch fucking to the weekend,” Hyungwon says with a smile, Jooheon returning it. “Eh, fuck it. Let’s get right to it.”

The class goes off without a hitch, and as expected Hyungwon ends up going far past the projected 11:30 dismissal. Luckily, he has a class that enjoys listening to him ramble and actively participates, asking questions about why the fuck turmeric is good in healing spells and why you have to use papyrus for runes (“Tradition, god dammit.”).

As Hyungwon is giving a half-assed apology for going over the time, a female student whose name he cannot remember raises her hand. “Yes?” Hyungwon asks in acknowledgement, and she seems a little flustered that he even noticed.

“Uh, well, I was- I was wondering about something, and I’m sure that one of my other classes will be telling me soon or whatever, but- where do you get a familiar?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Lots of places. Some familiars come from nature, others you can purchase. It doesn’t matter where you get one as long as you bond with it.”

Another hand goes up. “What is the main purpose of familiars?”

“If you antsy fucks would wait a couple weeks, I’m sure you’ll be going into a curriculum all about it,” Hyungwon says, but he’s mostly joking. “I dunno, lots of shit. I guess they keep you from losing your shit. You can share your magic with them to keep it from being such a burden, they can be nothing more than a friend and companion, hell, you can date them. Lots of shit. Anything else?”

Apparently not, because students begin gathering their things. Hyungwon bids them farewell and begins packing up his things, sighing when Wonho wraps his arms around his waist. “You could help me instead of annoying me,” Hyungwon complains, but Wonho simply kisses the nape of Hyungwon’s neck.

“Now, why would I do that?” Wonho asks, speaking low into Hyungwon’s ear.

“True, why would you, when you could just be a nuisance?” Hyungwon offers, turning his head and smiling. Wonho kisses the corner of his mouth and comes to sit on the corner of the desk closest to Hyungwon.

Hyungwon finishes packing his things, jars and containers safely packaged in his bag, and stretches before he offers a hand to Wonho. Wonho takes it with a bright smile, bringing Hyungwon’s hand to his face and kissing the back of it. “Ew,” Hyungwon says. Wonho laughs.

Hyungwon is sorting through herbs and spices, sniffing carefully and chucking anything that is decidedly old into the trash, when Wonho pushes his way into his lap. However, Hyungwon is far too used to it, Wonho always finding a way to bother him no matter what form he’s currently taken, and rests his chin on Wonho’s shoulder so he can see what he’s doing. Wonho tucks his face in Hyungwon’s neck in turn, hands grabbing at Hyungwon’s shirt.

Once Hyungwon is left with nothing but dried sage that he needs to stick in a glass jar, he asks, “Is everything okay?”

Wonho sits up, and Hyungwon looks at him, takes in his black hair that’s gotten long enough to get in his eyes, his sleepy half-pout. He’s adorable, and it tugs at Hyungwon’s heart. “You love me, right?” Wonho asks, and he sounds so genuinely concerned about it that Hyungwon puts away any thoughts of teasing him.

Instead, Hyungwon bumps their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “Of course I do,” he says simply. “You’re more important to me than anything else, you know that.”

“I just- I need to hear it,” Wonho whispers, holding tighter to Hyungwon.

“I love you,” Hyungwon says. Wonho kisses him briefly, chaste.

“I love you too,” Wonho says, pulling back so he can brush his hands through Hyungwon’s hair. “And, by the way, I want you to go to bed earlier tonight. No _Scholar_ for you tonight, okay?”

“Ugh, fine, _mom_ ,” Hyungwon groans, but he smiles when Wonho does. “Okay, I’ll go to bed early only if you do.”

“Of course.”

Hyungwon stays silent for a moment before he leans forward and kisses Wonho’s forehead. “If you’re gonna sit in my lap while I do shit, go get me some jars.”

“‘Kay.”

Hyungwon falls asleep warm and content, but wakes up with the sort of niggling pain behind his eyes and spreading up his forehead that can be only one thing.

Everyone that uses magic in some form, no matter who they are, can be overloaded with it at times. It results from either a sudden stop in magic use, or a prolonged hiatus from any kind of casting. Symptoms vary depending on what field of magic a person is involved in and how much they tend to use, but Hyungwon always starts with the shitty headaches, then moves onto the shitty nosebleeds.

“Fuck my ass,” Hyungwon says, once he realizes. Wonho, in cat form, curled up on Hyungwon’s lower stomach, raises his head. “It’s my head,” Hyungwon explains, and Wonho stands up and stretches, walking up Hyungwon’s chest and rubbing his face against Hyungwon’s. “Can you like, kill me with your claws? Seriously, just slit my throat or something.”

Wonho murrs in response, and Hyungwon cracks a small smile. “No, of course you can’t. Gross cat with your gross cat fur, I think it’s in my mouth. Fuck off.”

Wonho does not fuck off, instead sitting down on Hyungwon’s chest. Close enough.

Hyungwon gets up to hunt up some medicine, skipping the mixtures he usually uses to get rid of it and going straight for the ibuprofen. He carries Wonho under his arm, setting him on the counter once they’ve reached the appropriate cabinet. And, the instant Hyungwon turns his back to get a glass of water, Wonho switches to a more vocal form.

“Are you going to be okay?” Wonho asks, like he always does. Hyungwon doesn’t get overloaded very often, but it generally gets worse before it gets better. So, Hyungwon makes a noncommittal grunt into his glass.

He exhales loudly once he’s downed the glass of water and says, “Get your ass off my counter.”

“What, you’re fine with the cat ass on the counter but as soon as it’s human, it’s ‘no, Wonho, fuck off’?” Wonho asks, but he grins as he hops down, striding off to go find something to wear. He returns wearing a shirt that is most definitely Hyungwon’s, and upon further inspection, Hyungwon thinks that the boxers are his as well.

“Asshole, stop stealing my clothes.” Hyungwon says, but he doesn’t get the chance to back it up with some kind of threat because there’s a stabbing pain in the back of his head. He winces, raising a hand to press against the problem area, and Wonho quickly approaches to fawn over him.

“Do you need me to help? It’s what I’m here for, you know.” Wonho cups Hyungwon’s face in his hands, eyes intent. And, he’s right. Familiars are useful in the case of overloading, because just a couple seconds of energy transfer is enough to do a world of good.

Hyungwon covers Wonho’s hands with his own, then manages to smile. “Am I going to wake up to cat puke like I did the last time you helped?”

“Look, that was- okay. Look.”

Hyungwon snorts, but he dips forward and kisses Wonho firmly, willing the excess energy to spill out of him. Then, it’s up to Wonho to take it for real, and of course he does. Hyungwon cuts it off before they tread into potentially dangerous territory, energy sharing an intimate but delicate process, and then it’s just a regular, fond kiss until Hyungwon tastes blood.

“Neato,” Wonho says simply as he wipes first his own nose, then Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon chuckles.

“Neato?” Hyungwon repeats, and Wonho grins. “Neato, I guess, yeah. Bleeding boyfriends. What a sight.”

“Couples that bleed together, stay together.” Wonho says sagely.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, then pulls Wonho to him, hugging him close. “Thank you. You know how much that helps me.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t offer if it didn’t.” Wonho mumbles against Hyungwon’s neck.

“What does it feel like?” Hyungwon asks, still keeping Wonho close.

“What, the transfer? It’s… weird, I don’t guess there’s a way to explain it. It feels kind of like how, uh… cold water does, when you don’t have anything else in your stomach, except it’s a whole body thing.” Wonho shrugs, creeping his hands beneath Hyungwon’s shirt just to rub at his back idly. “Afterwards, it makes me feel really warm and… full? If that makes sense.”

“Huh,” Hyungwon says lamely, and Wonho snorts softly.

“What does it feel like for you?”

“Like a really good piss,” Hyungwon says without hesitation, causing Wonho to cackle. “No, I’m serious. Like, a piss you’ve been holding all goddamn day, and it’s like, you’ve had a couple chances to piss but you didn’t do it, so your bladder is so mad at you. So when you actually piss it’s like holy shit.”

“You are the worst,” Wonho concurs, pulling away so he can kiss Hyungwon’s cheek.

“Debateable, but I’ll let you have it this time.”

“Ass.”


End file.
